


Now I'm Sure That it's True

by astromirage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Song: Love Like You, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Zuko shudders and winces at the thought that he doesn't know how to love unconditionally. He doesn't know how to love himself like Sokka so willingly does.orSokka gets advice from a dear friend and comforts his boyfriend.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Now I'm Sure That it's True

**Author's Note:**

> Im literally obsessed with this goddamn song. I really think it fits for Zukka! The error x ink remix especially, I didn't know how to not make this very teen drama musical. So I tried my darn best!

Sokka takes a deep breath as he looks at the moon. "Yue. I'm going through it. I know you probably already know this but Zuko is having a hard time. We all know he's changed, he acknowledges he's a new person. For some reason he can't stop degrading himself, he can't stop thinking about everything he's done." 

He crosses his arms, looks down to the sandy ground and listens to the crashing waves of the sea. "We became boyfriends a few weeks ago, he asked me out, it was awkward but he's so cute," he clears his throat and gets back on topic, "but I don't think he knows how much I love him. If I don't survive the attack on the Fire Nation, I don't want him doubting anything." 

"Yue, I don't know how to help him." Sokka sighs, he waits patiently for a sign. 

Yue phases down from the sky and floats in front of Sokka. Her arms outstretched towards him. They hug briefly before moving apart. 

"Yue." He grins, looking up at her. 

"It's good to see you Sokka. I can't be here for long so I have just a small piece of advice for you. Zuko is a very troubled spirit who has suffered much in his life. Be sensitive, he has problems, ones that you can help him face. But remember, sometimes the best help is just being by someone's side. So go to him." she says, pointing at a cliff where Zuko stands. 

"Thank you. You know I miss you right?" he says, smiling sadly. 

"I miss you too, just a side note, you're going to survive Sozin's comet. You have to." Yue adds before she's pulled back into the sky. 

He sighs and starts the trek to where Zuko is. He stands behind the fire bender and takes a deep breath. 

"Zuko?" he calls out, walking up to the boy. 

He turns around and smiles half heartedly. "Yea Sokka?"

"I just wanted to talk, or not talk, depending on what you want."

"What's there to talk about?" 

"There's a lot to talk about buddy."

"I'm still not clear."

"Zuko you know I love you right?" He asks abruptly, looking at the boy. 

"Yea. I do." he turns away from Sokka and clutches onto his arms. "I just don't understand why." 

"What is there to not understand?" Sokka asks, approaching him again. 

"You think I'm so great and worthy and I don't understand it. I'm not even half of what you think of me." 

"Zuko, don't say that shit about yourself. I don't think it just to think about it. I know you're amazing, you've proven that much to me."

Zuko shudders and winces at the thought that he doesn't know how to love unconditionally. He doesn't know how to love himself like Sokka so willingly does. 

Sokka cuts in front of Zuko swiftly and tilts his head up. "You're-" 

Zuko moves his head away quickly and turns away once again, clothes swishing behind him. 

"I just don't understand Sokka! I'm so fucking awful, I always knew I was bad, now I realize I was right all along." 

"Zuko, what makes you say that?" 

"You're so beautiful and you're all that's good in this world. But I'm nothing like that. I'm the opposite. I'm Fire Nation, I've caused so much pain. You spread happiness wherever you go. I only leave despair." he wipes away his tears. 

"Your past doesn't matter Zuko. You grew, you changed. You're going to end the suffering your father has started. I promise."

Sokka quickly pats Zuko's shoulder, meaning for him to sit down. 

"Listen to me Zuko, you are not who you were when you were being controlled by your father. You're your own person, you made the decision to join us, to help rescue my dad. You are so amazing." 

Zuko crawls into his lap and straddles him, nuzzling his face into Sokka's chest. 

"I adore you Sokka, I adore you so severely. I just," He pauses, looking up at the Water Tribe boy. "I wish I knew why you think I'm so special." 

Sokka feels his blood chill. This statement has made him feel cold. "Zuko. Everything about you is special. You went through everything you did to end up here, in my lap. You are awkward and strong, you know how to fight with your dual dao swords even with the fact you're half deaf and blind. You are still here despite the people who wanted you dead. You're more than you think of yourself. You are more than your mistakes." 

Zuko can't find it in himself to smile, but he finally lets tears come from his only working eye and it wets Sokka's shirt. Sokka cards his hands through Zuko's hair and kisses his forehead. 

"Thank you for forgiving me." Zuko mumbles, looking at him. 

Sokka quirks a crooked smile, "I'm not going to say you're welcome. You earned it, you deserved to be forgiven." 

"I'm still sorry about what I did to you all for so long. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay Zuko, I've told you this so many times. You're forgiven, you've been forgiven." 

Zuko finally smiles and brings Sokka in for a soft kiss. Sokka rubs his thumb along Zuko's scar and for once, the touch doesn't make him flinch.


End file.
